


I Know

by QueenOfDesithell (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curious Castiel, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nudity, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Teacher Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/QueenOfDesithell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He swallows dryly, his eyes glancing from Cas's own to his lips and back again. Dean'd already made his decision...his heart was leading the way this time, not his brain. The air in his room was suddenly way too hot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

Dean glances over at those bright blue eyes, illuminated in the dark by the light of the TV screen, for about the millionth time tonight. Just like every other time he'd looked, the eyes are still focused on the screen, completely emotionless. Well damn, maybe the movie wasn't as cool as he'd thought. Dean turns back to watch the screen, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. This was the part when the on-screen couple kissed for the first time. A small blush creeps on to his own cheeks, and Dean feels ashamed for it. Another glance at the eyes, but this time they've actually changed. They're sort of...squinted. That look he gets when he's confused. Dean feels his face flush again, and he looks away, suddenly intent with his drink, trying to ignore the closeness of the other man's shoulder next to his own.   
"Do people really enjoy putting their lips on that of another's?" Castiel, the other man...well, angel, asks suddenly. Dean was just taking a drink when the words settled into the air, and he's suddenly coughing, choking on the caffeinated soda. He clears his throat, shifting his position again.  
"You mean, kissing?" Dean asks, trying to keep his voice calm.   
"If that's what you choose to call it, then yes, Dean" Castiel replies, no longer looking at the screen, but not looking at Dean either. Dean's hand comes up to scratch at his chin, feeling the scruff beneath his fingertips, some thought in the back of his mind trying to remember when he'd last shaved.  
"I mean yeah, I guess so. It's a good feeling, you know?" He answers. For the first time since they'd started watching the movie in Dean's room while sitting on his bed, Castiel looks at Dean. The gaze immediately causes Dean's heart to race, as Castiel's bright blues lock on to Dean's green. His face is one of sheepishness and embarrassment, his eyes sort of wide and his cheeks unknowingly flushed red.   
"Wait. Don't tell me you haven't kissed anyone?" Dean stutters in disbelief. Castiel of all people, should have been properly kissed by now. The dark haired man hangs his head in shame, and Dean sighs, reaching out his hand to pat Castiel's shoulder.  
"Hey Cas, it's alright" he reassures softly. The angel's trenchcoat is crisp beneath his fingertips, and poor Dean finds himself wanting to smooth down the wrinkles and run his hands over the buttons. Cas jerks his shoulder to get Dean's hand off, surprising Dean.  
"It's not alright Dean. It's quite...oh what's the word? Loser-ish?" Castiel complains, finally looking back at Dean. Dean rolls his eyes and huffs. Angels were difficult.  
"Naw Cas. It's something you have to kind of...oh I don't know, LEARN to do" is his counter. He's barely said the words when a hand grips on to his black tee, holding tight and shaking him, forcing him to look at the blue eyed beauty he calls his best friend.   
"Teach me" The man commands, his voice low.   
"What? Cas-"   
"Teach me! Please" Cas pleads. interrupting Dean's moment of bewilderment. With his eyes still wide from Cas's eagerness, Dean forces Cas's hand off of his shirt, the fabric now wrinkled. He swallows dryly, his eyes glancing from Cas's own to his lips and back again. Dean'd already made his decision...his heart was leading the way this time, not his brain. The air in his room was suddenly way too hot.   
"Cas...are you...are you sure?" Dean blurts. God, what is he thinking?! He gulps, looking at Cas, almost wishing he'd say no, but at the same time, hoping for a yes...  
"Please, Dean" Castiel replies politely, not looking the least bit as nervous as Dean felt... he was about to kiss his best friend. Dean gulps down the nerves rising in his throat and nods slowly, his actions lethargic as he swings his legs into the cross legged position, and turns himself towards Cas. His heart is hammering in his chest, and he'll be damned if Castiel can't hear it. Ever so slowly, he leans in towards the other man, swallowing his nerves and pride and letting his eyes flutter closed. He gets close enough to have his nose awkwardly bump across Cas's. He snaps his eyes open, seeing Cas sort of frozen, his eyes wide open. Maybe he WAS nervous?   
"Close your eyes Cas" Dean breathes, and watches as Castiel obeys.   
"Now lean your head slightly to the left" he continues. Cas does this, and Dean closes his eyes again, taking a deep breath. He leans to his left too, and lets his instinct guide him to Cas's mouth. The kiss is slow, and it's patient, and Dean moves his mouth across Castiel's slightly chapped lips, and my god does it feel good. Cas is hesitant though, and is frozen. Dean pulls his mouth away, and his eyes search Cas's face, whose eyes are open again.  
"Hey," Dean whispers, reaching up and gently cupping Cas's cheek in one of his hands, "relax Cas." He swipes his thumb over the man's skin soothingly until he nods, taking a breath at the same time. Dean smiles softly and tries again, watching Cas close his eyes before he closes his own. He kisses Cas again, and this time, Cas is more lenient in his actions, and much more relaxed. And he is moving his mouth against Dean's. Dean himself sighs against Cas's lips, relishing in the feeling, trying to savor every moment of it. His other hand involuntarily moves to Cas's other cheek, pulling him somehow closer. Dean doesn't know how he can stop, but he pulls away to give Cas breath, a smile back on his face.   
"Dean" Cas finally speaks, his voice cracking a little, his hands overlapping on Dean's wrists and holding those strong hands to his face.   
"Yes Cas?" Dean asks softly, his mouth still close to Castiel's.   
"I want more of that" Cas explains. Dean chuckles and nods, loving the feeling of Cas's lips barely touching his.   
"Part your lips slightly" he says, and kisses Cas again right after. Cas obeys when Dean mouths across his lips, darting his tongue out to lick at his bottom lip. Slowly, Dean worms his tongue into Cas's mouth, and he can't help the small whimper that comes out of his mouth when Cas eagerly touches their tongues together,somehow already understanding. Their tongues tangle, both men trying to get in the lead of the other, but it's Castiel who is submissive enough and lets Dean explore his mouth with his tongue. Through this dance of their mouths, Dean doesn't feel Cas's hands on him, not until they're gripping onto his hips, unsure of their position. Dean involuntarily hums his approval against Cas's tongue, but stops the kiss when he realizes what he'd done. Castiel looks disappointed that Dean had stopped, and he embarrassedly removes his hands from Dean.   
"Dean I'm sorry," he apologizes, his cheeks flush, "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
Dean shakes his head, trying to ignore all of the heat rushing down his body, and lets go of Cas's face, instead, carding his fingers through Cas's hair softly. Poor thing was so innocent.  
"You didn't hurt me Cas" Dean chuckles quietly. His body feels like it's been ignited and he's trying his hardest to extinguish it.   
"Your aura is black, Dean. Black is anger, black is hurt, black is-"  
"Lust, Cas. It's lust" Dean interrupts, looking away from Castiel's scrutinizing gaze, embarrassed that he'd let the words come out of his mouth. Cas looks a little nervous now, and Dean can just tell he'd blown it. So much for the best kissing of his life. Dean blows out his breath, prepared to get off the bed and go take care of his problem elsewhere, when Cas's cold hands are suddenly on his hips again, gripping tightly to the fabric over them. One hand however, does glide up Dean's heated side, giving him chills in their wake. It stops on his neck, and Dean is stupidly self conscious about the beads of sweat that'd gathered there during that last heated kiss.   
"Forgive me father," Cas whispers, looking up at the ceiling quickly,"for I'm about to sin" he continues, now boring his eyes into Dean's. The protests and questions that were about to leave Dean's mouth are muffled instantly by Castiel's mouth on his. The angel's tongue is easily in his mouth now, swirling itself around Dean's expertly, pulling a small sigh from the larger man. Dean can't help but lace his fingers into Cas's brown/black hair, slightly tugging on it to the rhythm of their kiss.   
"Dean" Castiel whimpers, the first sign of pleasure that he'd shown so far. Dean stops, no matter how much he doesn't want to, and waits for Cas to continue.  
"Dean, more. I think..I need..more" Cas pleads, and my god Dean doesn't think any girl's begging could contend with Cas's. Dean kisses him again, the fire within his body reignited.  
"You know what that means, right Cas?" He mumbles into the kiss, already pulling Castiel's trenchcoat off of his shoulders.   
"Yes I think so Dean" Cas says seriously, much like his usual emotionless self, but his eyes are begging Dean to continue.   
"And you're sure? You're okay with-"  
"Dean please" Cas pleads, surprising both of them with his eager tone. Dean nods and connects their mouths instantly, all the while finally shucking Cas's trenchcoat off of his body and tossing it off the bed. Carefully, Dean nudges Cas's shoulder with his hand, and Cas- awkward, dorky Cas, understands. He shuffles onto his back, letting Dean roll his torso and bend on his knees, his upper body hovering over Cas's. Cas nips at Dean's mouth, tugging on his bottom lip slighty, eliciting a hiss from the man. Dean used to think that Cas should invest in Chapstick, but the feeling of his slightly rough lips gliding over Dean's was too pleasurable for him to ever think that again. Dean rests his weight on his knees, and reaches his hands up Cas's chest to his dark blue tie, undoing it and throwing it behind him somewhere. Cas is trying to rip his own shirt off of his body, as if the thing were choking him, and Dean has to help him undo the buttons, his fingers shaky. About half of them are unbuttoned when his hands get too fumbled, and the shirt ends up being torn open, the remaining buttons flying across the room, Castiel's chest now exposed. Dean pulls away from the heat of Cas's mouth, drawing out a whimper from the blue eyes angel at the loss of contact, but the noise is immediately silenced when Dean mouths along his jaw. His lips graze the man's skin, and his tongue traces a trail down his neck, his teeth occasionally nibbling at certain points, searching for that spot. He keeps going until the nape of Cas's neck, when suddenly a hand flies onto his shirt, gripping tightly to it like a lifeline.   
"That feels...good" Castiel whispers, twisting the t-shirt tighter in his fist when Dean bites down, sucking a bruise into the angel's skin. Cas groans, Dean watching as he clenches his eyes closed, probably unsure of what he's feeling. The hands gripping onto Dean's shirt keep pushing it up higher and higher, and Dean stops his work on Cas's neck, and slowly removes then from his now very wrinkled shirt...not that Dean would care. Cas watches as Dean pulls the shirt over his head, those blue eyes of his boring holes into Dean's chest as he stares. Embarrassedly, Dean finds himself blushing under Cas's gaze.  
"Dean Winchester," Castiel whispers, his voice low, his fingers boldly trailing over Dean's warm, tanned skin, "you are one beautiful soul."   
Dean kisses him then again, no longer able to stand it. Cas's hands once again grip onto his sides, feverishly grasping at his skin while they kiss, tongues entangling desperately. Dean rests his weight on his knees once again, his hands too busy trying to undo Cas's belt. He slides it open finally, and pops open the button underneath it, then yanks down the zipper, his actions driven by his lust and pure need for Cas. While his lips are busy with Cas's own, Dean slowly sticks his hands on the sides of Cas's upper thigh, right below his hips, in between the fabric of his underwear and his slacks. Inch by inch, he shuffles them down Cas's thighs, only enough to be revealing the black boxer briefs Cas was wearing.   
"Dean let me" Castiel pipes up, stopping their kiss and pushing his hands on Dean's chest. Dean chuckles at his eagerness to do something himself, but removes his hands and backs away anyway. Cas removes his shoes and socks quickly, tossing them onto the floor before shucking his pants down his legs, showing off his perfectly light tan skin. Dean meanwhile, removes his own shoes and socks, and is about to get his belt undone when he finally looks at Cas. Dean involuntarily licks his lips, drinking in the sight of him, bare, except for his underwear. He shifts his position quickly, prepared to take back over and ravage Cas, for his thoughts were clouded by lust, but the blue eyed man is suddenly overthrowing Dean for the upper hand. Cas easily grabs Dean's wrists and nudges him onto his back, and after doing so, lets go of him, and instead, skillfully undoes the belt, button, and fly of Dean's old jeans. It all happens so fast that Dean can't seem to catch up, until he feels the coldness of Cas's hands brush against the skin of his thighs as the angel tugs the jeans away from Dean's body. The hands are now on his hips, trailing along them with his fingertips, a blue aura leaping from the angel's hand to the man's skin, producing a feeling that's so tantalizingly good that Dean can't help the groan that comes out of his mouth.   
"God Cas what-" Dean hisses, his back suddenly arching as Cas's hands travel over the sides of Dean's boxers, "what is that?" He manages to get out.   
He didn't know what the blue was, but my god, he'd never been touched by any girl and felt as good as this.   
"Angel powers. Does it feel good Dean?" Cas asks lowly, his fingers busy worming their way under Dean's waistband, inching ever so closely to Dean's majorly obvious erection. Dean cries out, gripping onto the blankets of his bed beneath him, the touch of blue too intoxicating to even begin to TRY to be quiet. It was like the noises were uncontrollable.   
"Ye-yes" Dean stumbles over his words, his breath caught in his throat as Cas wiggles his boxers down and throws them somewhere in the room in one swift motion, leaving Dean completely exposed.   
"Cas I want yours off" Dean growls from his position on his back while Cas straddles his waist. The angel throws him a goofy grin before getting off of Dean and pulling the black fabric from his skin. He glances at Dean, and he looks unsure of what to do. The cocky, know it all facade has tumbled down once more, and Dean can see the real Cas again, the real, awkward, nervous Cas, who looks like he's silently asking for help.   
"Come back Cas" Dean says hoarsely, gulping down his own nervousness that had reappeared with the revealing of Cas. ALL of Cas. The angel nods and crawls back on top of Dean, his eyes shining with hidden mischief.   
"Pick yourself up and move a little lower Cas, but be gentle" Dean commands slowly, anything but harsh with his tone.   
Cas obeys, and his actions elicit groans from both men as their most private possessions touch for the first time.   
"Cas" Dean whispers, but the angel has already read his mind, and is kissing him feverishly once more. They do this for a few moments before Dean starts to really get into it, subconsciously rolling his hips to the rhythm of their kiss.  
"Dean" Cas moans against the man's mouth, and Dean can't help but think that he'd never heard his name said so beautifully than when Cas was mumbling it onto his lips.  
Castiel quickly finds the rhythm, soon understanding how good it feels when he reciprocates the gesture. Their members slide alongside each other's, their precome mingling and slicking both of them generously. Dean reaches down between theirs rutting bodies, and grabs both of them in his hand, unable to get it all the way around, but still holding them gently. Dean bites back his moan, but Cas can't seem to help letting his out.  
"D-dean that feels so g-good" he strains, eyes squeezed shut in never-before-felt pleasure.  
"I know Cas I know" Dean agrees, his voice gruff from all of his straining. Dean strokes them slowly, agonizingly, eliciting pleasurable noises from both men, and protests from Cas at the slowness of the pace. Cas rests his weight on one outstretched arm by Dean's head, and grabs onto Dean's hand that's surrounding them, forcing him to go faster. The blue yet again sparks from the angel's fingertips, and Dean cries out at the waves of unheard of ecstasy suddenly coursing through his body. Dean's free hand tightens on his grip on the sheets at the roughness of Cas's forceful hand, and he can't help the endless string of Cas's name that comes out of his mouth. The angel is now rocking his hips into their hands, adding yet more and more pressure to their stiff cocks.   
"Fuck...Cas-" Dean tries to get out, but Castiel is once again swallowing the noises by slamming their lips back together. Dean groans loudly, knowing fully well that he's completely submissive under Cas's control right now. He knows fully well that he's fucking his best friend. But he cares about neither of these things, the only thought in his mind is of the feelings of pleasure running through his body. And if he's honest with himself, he could admit that both of those facts only make it the more pleasurable, and the hotter. A sudden intensity overcomes his body, and Cas's hand seems to suddenly be ignited in blue, throwing Dean and himself every ounce of pleasure it could. Dean can't help his scream, can't cover it, can't try to stop it. The pleasure is all too much, and he just lets go. He can feel himself release into his and Cas's hands, and all over their chests, all the while, curses are exploding from his mouth. It takes minutes before he can think and see straight, and he can see Cas struggling. As if on que, Castiel opens his eyes and glances at Dean, then screws his eyes back shut, still having not released.  
"Dean I don't...I've never felt...Dean I can't" Cas whines, trying his hardest to understand the pleasure that he's never felt before. Dean frees his hand from the sheets and their members, while Cas continues to take care of himself, his hand still sparking blue. Dean can't fathom how he's lasted this long, and he knows the poor angel needs release.   
"Cas," Dean says the man's name, taking his cheeks in between his hands, "let it go Cas."   
The overhead light in Dean room bursts then, sending sparks everywhere. Papers from his shelves are thrown to the ground, and his door rattles in its frame. Cas cries out Dean's name, opening his eyes, revealing the perfectly blue, bright intensity that only an angel's eyes can possess. Dean marvels in the look on Cas's face as he comes for the very first time since he'd been in Jimmy's vessel, the angel seeming to glow blue from the inside out. The whole room is bathed in blinding light, and Dean has to shut his eyes as Cas works himself through it. After a few moments though, he'd finally calmed down enough for Dean to be able to open his eyes again. Dean reaches up and gently drags his fingers across Cas's cheek.   
"Dean..."Cas whimpers, burrowing his forehead into Dean's neck, still panting.   
"I know Cas I know" Dean soothes, unable to help himself from smiling up at the ceiling while Cas's damp hair tickles his neck.   
"I...I know you didn't intend for all of that to happen Dean, I'm sorry" Cas mumbles after a little while. He seems saddened to say the words, and Dean can tell just how much he thinks Dean was disappointed in him.  
"Cas..."Dean whispers, pushing on the man's chest and forcing him slightly off of Dean. The green eyed man stares in wonder at his best friend, who is cuddled on top of him, their pleasure mixed between their bodies, neither of them caring about the mess. He pushes a strand of loose hair from Cas's eyes and smiles, a giant radiant smile that hasn't been on his face in what seems like years.   
"Castiel, you are amazing," Dean continues, feeling like a teenage idiot. But he really can't help the feelings he has for Cas; they'd always been there, and he knows it. Cas's eyes widen, and he gulps down his breath as he stares back at Dean.  
"I know I'm no human, Dean. And I've never really known or felt feelings. But...I think I'm in love with you Dean Winchester" Cas stutters out quickly, he cheeks flushed red. He seems rather shy to admit this to his hunter. Dean smiles wholeheartedly up at his angel then, his eyes crinkling at the corners.  
"I know Cas...I know, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fix and I hope whoever reads it thoroughly enjoys it! Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
